


VID: You Told The Drunks I Knew Karate

by Josette_Arnauld



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Action & Romance, Dubious Archaeology, Dubious Historical Accuracy, F/M, Fanvids, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josette_Arnauld/pseuds/Josette_Arnauld
Summary: I do the dumbest things for you.
Relationships: Evy Carnahan O'Connell/Rick O'Connell
Comments: 71
Kudos: 127
Collections: Festivids 2020





	VID: You Told The Drunks I Knew Karate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alwaystheocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaystheocean/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> And thanks as always to [Tam_Cranver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tam_Cranver/pseuds/Tam_Cranver) for her beta-fu. This video is also available on [Tumblr](https://josette-arnauld.tumblr.com/post/642405917146644480/title-you-told-the-drunks-i-knew-karate-song), if you want to reblog. Closed Captions available.


End file.
